


Ich Liebe Dich Auch

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Spoilers for s3ep2! Niska's thoughts during her phonecall with Astrid





	Ich Liebe Dich Auch

Niska watched how Mia steered the van through the countryside and how she had her gaze fixed on the road ahead of them. The blonde fingered the phone in her hand for a few month. She had stolen the phone from a hidden storage without Max noticing it. These were the phone they would always whenever they didn’t want to be traced. It would be perfect to make a phone call without being discovered by someone.

The phone number of the the ward where Astrid was residing in was easily found which she immediately dialed. As she brought the phone up to her ear she could feel Mia’s curious gaze on her, but the woman understood who she trying to call and she didn’t ask her any questions about it.

Being a synth had allowed Niska to speak whatever language that she desired and for this occasion she chose to go with German so that she wouldn’t draw any suspicion to herself. She pretended to be an aunt of Astrid from Cologne who was dying to get her niece on the line and the synth who had answered her call handed the phone to Astrid.

" _Aunt_?" Astrid asked in German with a heavy accent. Her confusion was clear in her voice because she had no idea who was on the other side of the line.

"Speak German," Niska told her because she would be perfectly fine with understanding her. She just needed to know how her girlfriend was feeling and to hear her voice again. Niska tried not to let Astrid know that she still felt guilt because she was the one who had gotten injured during the bombing, but she didn’t mention it. "Are you alright?"

Astrid paused for a second. " _They say I’ll be fine. I’ll have some cool scars on my back._ "

"The police have linked you to me," Niska assumed and she could hear Astrid humming in confirmation. "Tell them I cohorsed you. You were prisoner. You only say it because you fear for your life." And this was Niska’s way of keeping Astrid safe and removing the blame away from her. It wouldn’t matter if they thought that Niska was responsible for this, because she figured they would do that anyway.

" _You’re so bossy, aunt Ursula,_ " Astrid said with hidden mirth in her voice. Hearing that brought out a small smile on Niska’s lips and in that moment she wished that she was there with her instead so that she wouldn’t have to do alone. Instead she was on the run. " _Sorry, but I can’t do that._ "

"I will find who did this to you," she promised and meant every word. She wasn’t going to rest who was behind hurting someone who meant the world to her. It was callous and heartless. "They will account for it."

" _Please, don’t do that,_ " Astrid pleaded because she feared that Niska would be caught if she did that which was something the brunette needed to prevent.

"I have to," Niska insisted. "I love you."

There was another brief silence until she heard Astrid saying, " _I love you too_ ," in German. _Ich liebe dich auch_. With that Niska knew that the phone call had come to an end and she opened the car window so that she could dispose the phone with ease before rolling the window down.

Throughout the year that Niska and Astrid had been together they had said I love you only a matter of times and Niska could remember all of them. There was something about the way that Astrid would say it that would normally cause Niska’s heart to race if she was human, but Niska had decided that she wanted to feel. Astrid was able to caught her heart to jolt inside her chest by simply addressing her a personal smile.

When Niska had first turned on her feelings she had never thought that she would one day end up falling in love with a human woman. When she had met Astrid she had tried to fight the way against her emotions and her desire whenever she was around her. It wasn’t too long until Astrid had her wrapped around her finger and Niska didn’t complain about that all. That was exactly where she needed to be, at Astrid’s side. There wasn’t a thing that she wouldn’t do for the brunette within a heartbeat. That’s what love is and Niska didn’t want to give that up.

Niska continued to stare at the road ahead of them when Mia turned her attention towards her. She was still wearing her sunglasses as a way to cover her green eyes. "What was it like? " she asked with interest and Niska slowly turned her head to meet her gaze. "Being with her all this time. Just the two of you. "

Niska stared back out of the window again as she thought about it. "Nice," she replied.

Of course this wasn’t the answer that Mia was expecting. "Nice?"

"When I’m with her I want nothing else," Niska enlightened her, speaking from the heart. "But the end never seems far away."

"The end isn’t far away, " Mia said. "For any of us."

Niska turned her head once more. "I thought you were trying to reconstruct the consciousness code," she assumed.

"We tried. But seven minutes after it was uploaded the code disappeared," Mia told her, clenching her grip on the steering-wheel. "As far as we know not a single synthetic has been conscious since Day Zero. We can’t procreate, Niska. And our bodies are finite. In fifty years we’ll all be gone."

That was something that Niska hadn’t been entirely aware of that their time was limited here. It was an odd thing that within such a short time that they no longer would be here. Niska chewed on her lip as she hoped that time wasn’t running out for her and Astrid when she had only just gotten her. There was still so many things that she needed to do with her.

Niska tried not to let Mia show her much this epiphany affected her and described to ask Mia what they could possibly do. But all the time while Mia explained herself Astrid was very presents in the back of Niska’s mind.

 

 

[Picture credit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlielives/pseuds/charlielives)


End file.
